1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to power transmissions having fluid actuated ratio establishing devices and, in particular, to an improved mounting for fluid directing center supports in case portions of such transmissions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical multiple speed automatic transmissions include cases or housings, pluralities of planetary gear sets supported in the housings, and further pluralities of fluid actuated clutches and brakes operatively associated with the various ring gears, sun gears, and planet carriers of the planetary gear sets to establish various ratio drives or power flow paths through the transmission. Often, these various clutches and brakes are arranged along a longitudinal axis of the transmission with each including an annular cylinder for pressurized fluid and an annular piston in each cylinder for applying pressure to friction discs to effect clutching or braking. In order to structurally support fixed or rotating elements of those clutches and brakes located toward the middle of the transmission and to direct pressurized fluid to corresponding ones of the annular cylinder, it has been customary to employ structural members known as center supports. Such members usually are bolted in place in the transmission, provide bearing surfaces for rotating elements, and include fluid passages extending from the various annular cylinders to ports on the transmission cases to which pressurized fluid can be directed by valve bodies. A transmission center support mounting according to this invention represents an improvement whereby center supports are mounted in transmission cases without bolts.